


What Really Happens at Marukawa Publishing (A Real GAY Story)

by 0bsess3d_Otaku, UsagaySan



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, WHAT REALLY HAPPENED AT MARUKAWA, gay af, gay magic spells, kisa is (not so) innocent, sTARRING kISA AS THE gAY FAIRY GODFATHER USING HIS MAGICAL GAY POWERS FOR GOOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bsess3d_Otaku/pseuds/0bsess3d_Otaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagaySan/pseuds/UsagaySan
Summary: Its real GAYBUCKLE UP





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEH  
> enjoy this beauty it was too good not to share and its technically my sisters but i edeietd it a bit and left in the errors and its been fun  
> I was taking a stressful test so my sister (UsagaySan) made this for me. I also added some of the part where Kisa is a Gay fairy.

The day ur mom was a hoe…...How this scene really went

Tittie was at work and then his mom called him. He picked up the phone, realizing it was his mom, and excused himself from the office. The fuck mom why you calling me at work. You kno i busy at work wtf! He could feel Takano’s stare burning on his back as he left.

“I bet it’s Tittie’s girlfriend,” Kisa sneered, the gay in his voice casting spells on everyone in the Emerald department to become super gay and super horny. Takano frowned. I want to be gay with Tittie. Is he really talking on the phone with his girlfriend..? 

Mino was turned gay as well and then Tori and him began to hit it off. ALl the other departments watched in shock as the two had sex on the desk. What the fuck? Tori was thinking about Chiaki, pretending Mino was chiaki, and his face was bland as ever as he continued with his sexual activity with poor Mino. What were they thinking about?

Kisa started laughing when he noticed how his voice had triggered gay sexual stuff in the other men. He clasped his hands together. Now for rittie and takano to finally get together. Wait, where’s tittie?? He looked at Takano, who looked extremely frustrated. Kisa thought that Takano wanted to go find rittie and he was right when Takano teleported away. In a blink, Takano froze and then disappeared into thin air. Kisa sighed with relief. He was going to chase after tittie!

Tittie went into the hall and spoke quickly to his mom. “What the fuck do you want? I’m at work, this is a bad time!” Rittie felt the effects of KIsa’s gay magic spell and he was ignoring the growing desire inside. He was oblivious to the fact that anything had happened in the office.

“I just have something important to say, rittie tittie. I… I think..” she trailed off.

“What, mom? Just blurt it out i don’t have all day!” Rittie yelled.

Takano suddenly teleported behind Tittie and tittie could feel gay magic tickling his back. Tittie turned around and screamed when he saw a frustrated taco face glaring at him. He could see that Takano had an erection through his pants. WHAT THE FUCK?!?!? (Tittie, why are you looking there in the first place?)

“Hold on mom.. My boss is here.” Rittie didn’t wait for his mom to respond as he put his phone on mute and pulled it away from his ear. “Mr. Takano-san.. What are you doing?”

Takano’s erection was very obvious. A group of girls passed behind Takano and giggled. Did they feel the sexual tension too?

Takano took a deep breath and stepped closer to Rittie. “I want to fuck you right now, Onodera.”

Tittie had never been more glad that he muted his phone. His face became cherry red and he jumped in surprise. “What the fuck did you just say, T-Takano-san?”

“I said I want to fuck - “ 

“No no no! This is work!.... And.. and BESIDES THAT I’M NOT EVEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!” Tittie denied the fact, although his heart was doki-doki ing faster than he came the first time he had sex with takano. And he couldn’t deny the DESIRE TO FUCK SOMEONE RIGHT NOW HE WAS SUPER HORNY LMFIEOFNEOINF Why do i feel like this?? This never happens.. I’m always so collected! (it’ kisa’s fault but u uhave no idea :) )WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT TAKANO RIGHT NOW (he is right in from of you)? HE IS MY BOSS NOTHING MORE THAN THAT!!

Takano stepped closer and trie to grab Tittie but tittie pushed him away. Half of Takano’s face was covered by his har, but the other half conveyed lust. 

Tittie’s face burned but he wanted so dearly to run, but his feet wouldn’t move. He felt I really do want to have sex with Takano.. NO NO NO I AM NOT IN LOVE!!

“The more you deny it, the more it is the truth….” A voice whispered in his mind. Or maybe it was Takano, he wasn’t very sure. When did he get so close to me? Why is my heart racing so fast…

Fuck it. Takano began to caress Rittie’s cheek and he squinted his eyes shut. It felt so loving and warm..his hands were so warm. He pulled Tittie into a deep kiss and rittie knew he should run away - this was work and all, but he couldn’t stop. ALl he could think about was Takano’s warmth, his erection that now poked into his belly, how amazing taco was at making rittie melt.

Then Takano pushed Rittie into the elevator and closed the door. and they did the dangly gang (aka Takano fucked RItsu’s brains out). “mmm.. Ah, takano-san!”

As Takano continued pleasuring ritsu and tittie responding with moans, the elevator opened and two couples entered the elevator. They were all guys, and they somehow had known that there was gay sex going on in there, so they decided to create an orgy. As the elevator moved up, more and more people joined the orgy, but ritsu and takano were so horny from Kisa’s spell they were oblivious to everything else. And also the loudest. They were soo into it that the other gays watched them to turn themselves on and get it on with their partners. It seemed the elevator grew in size every time a new person came (pun intended :) ) At some point, it was said that Yokozawa and Kirishima joined the orgy and were the second loudest. 

After a while, all the other couples left the elevator in a whoosh. Only Takano and Ritsu remained in the elevator, taco still fucking his brains out. (This is the life. Takano was very very happy at this moment) 

After rittie had came really hard (for like the 6th time), Rittie was panting, his cheeks flushed with pink. The feeling of pleasure still lingered in his mind and he was dreamy with Takano. The gay spell had worn off on Takano, but being with Ritsu turned on his regular rittie love switch..

That was so…. Hot and sexy and amazing. Takano-san.. Rittie whispered, still drunk with t he gay spell. Or maybe it was Takano’s own gay sex love spell. “I lo-”

Then the elevator doors opened and there stood Kisa. He laughed. “I FINALLY GOTCHA RITTIE AND TAKANO! I KNEW IT! I was watching the whole thing!”

Rittie blinked out of his haziness and was now in reality. “HUH??!!?” 

Kisa laughed and smiled brightly, bouncing up and down. “I GOT YOU TWO!!! Wow that’s a messy elevator!!!! Did you guys have FUN?!!!!!”

Ritsu blushed fiercely, breaking out of Takano’s loving arms. “There’s nothing to see here!” Rittie looked at the floor, embarassed. HOW DID HE FIND OUT? WHY WAS I JUST DOING THAT WITH TAKANO?? AT WORK?? He spotted his phone which had fallen out of his hand at some point of his little journey. He picked it up and noticed it was still on the line with his mom. Why hadn’t she hung up yet? “Wait.. HUH????” Ritsu looked at his phone and noticed that it hadn’t been taken off mute. Wait… so did his mom hear all of that…..

Tittie’s hand shook as he slowly put it up to his ear. “”M-mom?”

A moment of silence. “Yes rittie?”

“Did you, um… happen to…Uh.... Hear anything….weird?”

“Yes ritsu. I never got to tell you what i said before. And you sounded like you enjoyed that so well. Who were those other voices in the background? Oh! Is that that boy An-chan said you liked, the other one who really loud grunts?””

“Uh….um… m - maybe…” Takano was glaring at him, but he had a subtle grin planted on his face. Kisa stood there and just observed, still proud of catching ritsu and takano. 

“Well I came to call you. I have important information. It seems that when you were a baby, I looked at the security cameras. And there was a strange short man with black hair and large brown eyes and looked really cute and innocent (hahah kisa innocent? Nahh not) in the back of the room. I thought it was just my imagintion, and it looked a shadow, but it was a real man. A figure I may say.”

Rittie was puzzled. She continued. “And the man was performing some ritual.. And sprinkling you with sparkles and weird dust. I don’t know why. But i contacted an expert to see what he was doing and why. The expert said that he was performing a gay ritual. Somehow, this man had magical powers that turned people gay. Oh and also i’m a hoe. Ritsu, your mom is a hoe.” Then she hung up.

Ritsu froze. What the fuck… He looked over at Kisa who had black hair, brown eyes and was short and cute and innocent? (pffff and rittie doesn’t want takano’s dick in his ass) this day is so messed up. He wondered who the weird man was when he was a baby. Is this real? Please tell me this isn’t real.

Kisa was the first to speak up. “I planned this all. I knew it!!!” Then he walked away, laughing. 

How could I have played right into that slut’s hands?? Rittie thought.

“What were you going to say, Ritsu? You were going to say something before Kisa interrupted,” Takano purred in his ear.

Tittie flinched. “As if I would ever tell you that! I was just caught up in some kind of drug!” Feisty lil rittie tried to run away but he groaned with pain. 

Takano chuckled. “Caught up in love with me?” He seemed very pleased to have done this to ritsu. He couldn’t even walk. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you, Takano.” Rittie tried to walk away quickly, but only succeeded in limping pathetically.

Takano held his hips supportingly (and lovingly) as they headed back to the office. Tittie had never been more embarassed. His mom even heard all of that….

I’m going to fucking kill him. This isn’t love. It never will be! I can’t even think i ever thought it could be!


End file.
